The Avatar's Prophet
by DanielYoung787
Summary: The story is about Dan who gets himself stuck in the avatar world, it's about him trying to save Ba Sing Se and Aang's certain death, the first two chapters he doesn’t meet the gang yet and on the way he finds a powerful secret! Sorry, for some bad gramma
1. What He Found in the Library

The Avatar Prophet 

**Hi people! This chapter is more like an intro to the upcoming chapters, so bear with me please! The story is about a kid who gets himself stuck in the avatar world, it's about him trying to save Ba Sing Se and Aang's certain death, the first two chapters he doesn't meet the gang yet but just hang on y'all and on the way he finds a powerful secret! Please review!**

Chapter One 

Scanning the school library was one of the more invigorating things Dan ever did on Sundays, almost anything including reading a book or playing an MMORPG was on a Sunday really, Dan dreaded Sundays because he knew the next day would be another school day…He sighed. Nothing could be better in his days than watching episodes of his favorite TV show; Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dan's favorite day was Friday, that was always when a new episode came out. He practically worshipped the show, before he went to sleep he had to think of Avatar or he would never sleep through the night…

Daniel peeked through the side of the bookcase; he was checking if the librarian was still there, kids weren't allowed in the library during the weekend. He was only able to get inside through the backdoor that the librarian never locked, he had to get in the library before 9:00 because that was when the librarian came to work, if the door were to creak when she was there, she would get suspicious. Dan ruffled his hair, it got itchy a lot because he needed a haircut, (he didn't like his hair too long) and looked at the books aligned in front of him, he sat on his left leg as he scanned for a book, with an appealing name which involved fantasy and at least more than 300 pages, if a book didn't have at least one of the things he would never read it. Daniel was 13, currently in 8th grade, had brown hair, brown eyes (which seemed to be getting darker), and was probably the most abnormal and weird person in the class.

_Order of The Phoenix, no I already read that twice, So You Want to be a Wizard no. 4, 5 and 6, no I'm tired of those books too…, How To Take Care of Your German Shepherd, sounds cool, I might look at that later…_ He had read at least 1/6 of the library and the library was fairly big. He sat up but crouched a little so the librarian wouldn't be able to see the top of his head, he brushed the books he passed by and stopping at some.

**Dan: "**Whoa, a spell book, nifty!" he whispered to himself** (he stuffed to book in his pile of books-to-read) **On the book cover was written in bold letters Standard Books of Charms and Enchants below the title was some weird enneagon with shapes in between the lines. Of course Dan didn't believe in magic so he just thought it was a joke and it would be cool to check out. Dan checked his watch, it was 9:21, he had been in the library for a while, checking for the librarian he packed up his two books and hugged on to it, if he were to escape he would need to be stealthy, even though he had a lot of experience with getting out of the library he was always cautious. As he crawled through a corner his shin hit the side of the bookcase just so to make him whine and make a small yelp.

He checked the corner again for the librarian, she had to have heard him, she wasn't there anymore. Dan panicked, _oh crap, oh CRAP! _ Dan looked at his bruise it was dark purple, he looked left and right, did she know where his yelp came from? Should he run, he thought if she saw a kid run out of the library she wouldn't have enough time to identify the face…or would she? _The back door is 4 yard away, she would only see the back of his head, she would never know, but then they would lock the backdoor forever and I won't be able to go back to the library again on Sundays_. He took a deep breath, maybe if she doesn't see me and I'm quick and decisive like Azula I could get to the door being un noticed and close the door slowly so she wouldn't hear him leave, _then _she would just think it was a bird or something. _But then again if I were Azula I would whoop the librarians butt and run out of the school with her handcuffed to a chair._

He relied on his instincts and in a matter of time he was next to the door, he looked over the bookcase to see if the librarian had gone back to her desk, nope, she was still on the hunt, he thought. He looked back at the door, he very slowly turned the knob and with only 2 tiny squeaks he shut the door behind him.

"Dan?" said a voice, _uh oh_. He looked to his right from where the voice came from, and Dan was deeply relieved to find it was just his friend from across the street.

**Dan**: Oh, hi Tyler!

**Tyler**: Uh, what are you doing at the library; I don't think you're allowed in there.

**Dan**: Don't tell anybody "Young One" **(this is a name he liked to call people)**

**Tyler**: I'm only 3 and a half years younger than you.

**Dan**: Please don't tell anybody I was in the library, can you promise? By the way, why are _you_ here?

**Tyler**: I like going on the swings on the playground…

**Dan**: Um, okay…

Tyler was a little bratty kid from across the street, who moved in only 4 days ago… Dan noticed a smug smile slip across Tyler's face.

**Tyler**: You know Dan… I heard they reward when they find a rule-breaker and tell them in… Is that true?

Sadly, it was true, a way to manipulate kids his age, Dan got nervous but thought he was just joking, he really wasn't sure

**Dan**: The principal is a moron, that can ruin friendships, manipulation I say…

…There was an awkward silence.

**Dan**: Don't tell me you're going to turn me in…

**Tyler**: I will.

Dan broke into a break-neck speed sprint away from Tyler _The little brat! _From behind Dan could here Tyler screaming for help. Dan turned left past the forest and to the road , on his way he past at least 2 café's and a fast food restaurant, then he crossed the street right and breathed roughly on to a wall to a dog care center. Dan looked left and right, _there was no way he would have proof, right? _Dan lived in Buenos Aires, Argentina; the capital, Dan had never been to the United States, but was completely fluent in English, Dan's mother was British. He had heard a lot of cool things about the United States, but many people thought Americans were all spoiled and filthy rich, _they have people like that in The United States, but people were racist of North Americans and sometimes bully North Americans just because you were born there, I mean serious they didn't have a choice_… Argentina, or at least what he had seen had had so much litter on the ground it was un-natural and a lot of stray dogs with broken legs and beaten up cars and abandoned houses, almost all buildings needed a painting job, but in a way it kind of gave the place an exotic look. He wanted to go there one day, and try out a bean burrito at Taco Bell because the only fast food place there was Mc Donald's and occasionally Burger King.

Dan looked at his watch, it was 9:26, Dan cursed out loud, a stubborn looking Mom with a 6 year old gave him a menacing look, Dan chuckled nervously. Getting to Dan's Home from where he currently was would take him almost 12 minutes walking, running he would barely make it home for breakfast which was at 9:30, if he didn't get home on time his older brother would eat all the delicious waffles. Running in Buenos Aires was a little dangerous because the pavement was at sometimes bumpy and sometimes juts of badly paved cement would stub your toe. Being nimble like Ty Lee he moved across his obstacles and after atleast what seemed 2 and a half minutes looked at his watch; 9:29. His home was three blocks away, he ran faster than he ever did on any normal P.E day to his house, a two story yellowish-brownish house made of clay with a green and spiky tree on the front yard he thought looked like a drawing from a Dr. Seuss book.

Dan opened the door, he checked his watch again, it was 9:31.

**Mom**: Dan! Hurry up! Eric already ate 2 and a half of the 4 waffles!

Dan's Mom didn't know going to the library during the weekend wasn't allowed.

**Dan**: I'm coming!

**Eric**: Yo Dan **(Eric ate a huge chunk of waffle)**

**Dan**: Hey, I got some pretty frickin' awesome books at the library, I got this Book of Spells and Enchants!

**Eric**: Cool-i-eo!

**Dan**: I'll show you in a second, I want to chow down on these waffles.

Dan had totally forgotten the previous event but the book he got was plastered on to his thoughts. Dan ate 2 waffles and a half topped with syrup he drank a glass of milk to finish it off and was on his way to his bedroom, Eric in his wake, they were both eager to read the spell book. Dan took out the book from his backpack and laid it out on the floor. Eric had a look of apprehension on him, he was sprawled to the floor looking over Dan's shoulder. Dan flipped open to the first page, it was a glossary. There were some names of chapters like _Teleportation, Arcanism, Shamanism, Bending Space, List of Simple Charms_, the list went on, and the book seemed to get bigger hen you opened it. Dan eyes felt as if they popped like a popcorn seed.

**Dan**: I call reading it first!

**Eric**: You suck.

The book was amazing; the book was about 400 pages, though he was able to finish the book before school started on Monday. The text was pretty small and there weren't very much pictures. He couldn't memorize the spells very well, _not like I'll use them _he thought, Dan thought it would be a good idea to show his friends this book, _but then they would all want it and he wouldn't be able to read from it much_. Dan was in bed thinking about the book and memorizing spells, it was 6:45 in the morning and thought he should get ready for the school day so crawled out of bed and started walking to the kitchen for some cereal. Dan's feet felt very weird, it was kind of like that sinking feeling and his feet felt really cold, he looked down at his feet and felt a deep pit in his stomach drop and he mostly felt like throwing up, he was hovering 2 inches above the ground.

**Dan**: Holy s-

**Please review! Tell me what you think will happen next, tell me what you think so far! You give reviews to me, I make chapters for you!**


	2. The School Tragedy

Chapter Two 

Dan heard Eric coming to his room, Dan got a wave of excitement, _wait 'til I show Eric, he'll be so jealous, I can levitate, like they showed in the book! _

**Dan: **Eric, come over here! Quick!

Eric ran into the room and slammed the door?

**Eric**: What happened?

**Dan**: Eric, _what happened_? Look!

Eric looked at Dan carefully; Eric had an "is-this-a-joke?" look.

**Eric**: What? **(annoyed)**

Dan looked down at his feet, he wasn't levitating anymore…

**Dan**: I swear, I was frickin' levitating like 2 inches off the ground!

**Eric**: A likely story, **(sarcastically)**

Dan gave Eric a look that made him nervous even though he thought he knew Dan wouldn't have levitated in his life.

**Eric**: I think you've been reading that book too long, you know it's not real.

Dan gave a look of disbelief to Eric.

**Dan**: Fine, I'll prove it to you then, at lunch, I'll show you at recess.

**Eric**: Whatever.

Eric kept a close eye on Dan as the sat for breakfast and when they got on the bus, Eric was in 9th grade so they were in different classes. Dan waited impatiently for the bell to ring for lunch, he had his book stuffed in his backpack, when lunch finished he would go fetch it. To make the time slip by he thought of avatar, this Friday the season finale would be on TV, and he couldn't wait! Dan closed his eyes and imagined himself with the Aang Gang, he smiled, _if only I could be a bender or be Aang's fire-bending master!_ Before Dan knew it _Ciencias Naturales _(Science/ Natural Science) was over and he rushed out the door before anybody else and got to the cafeteria to swallow all his food to teach Eric a lesson.

While he smothered his food down his throat he thought about how he had floated, he had heard about how to do it in the book, they said you had to be relax and concentrated, he probably thought when he was looking over the spells he had concentrated on that spell especially when climbing out of bed, _if I can levitate, I can probably do some of the spells already!_ His classmates were surprised at his speed, Dan actually choked 2 times drinking his water, feeling refreshed he walked over to Eric's table of 9th graders, they all stared at him which made him really uncomfortable, 9th graders were enemies with the 8th graders, he heard the kid across from Eric fart _ew _Dan thought, in a matter of 3 seconds they looked away.

**Dan: **Hey, Eric, c'mon hurry up!

Eric looked anxious and zealous.

**Eric**: Now, I believe you, I guess, I mean, why would you make this up?

Dan finally gaining Eric's trust, Eric put away his unfinished food tray and followed Dan to his class. Grinning they opened the Secondary School door and walked across the tiled floor to the class. Dan found the door was locked. Dan concentrated on the door knob and gently put his hands on it, his hand turned strangely warm; positive energy was going through his chest to this right arm, he turned the knob quickly and the door opened with a shutter. They walked in and Dan rummaged through his backpack and pulled out the strange book, and flipped to the right chapter when a large thump was heard outside the room, a teacher was looking at them furiously and without thinking Dan made a gesture with his slight gesture with his wrist and locked the door. The paranoid math teacher pulled on the knob but nothing happened, she made a hand gesture to call them over, so they came over, _maybe we'll tell her we came through the window and were going to read inside, _when they got to the door the teacher didn't open the door immediately, she cocked her head to the side as if she noticed a mosquito coming towards her then a dart from her side went through the right side of her neck, then she fell to the ground.

Most people in the movies start sweating when they are in fear, but that's not how it really is, it was likely a ice cold liquid inching down your body, Dan forgot to breath and his heart stopped for a small second…a huge blast was heard and a radiating explosion hit the building and Dan and Eric were knocked off their feet and almost hit the opposite wall which was 7 meters away, the collision seemed to have damaged Eric more than Dan, he groaned loudly, Dan looked up, to the door, he heard footsteps coming their way, it sounded like high heels, Eric looked too scared to move, he looked frozen to the spot. Another explosion was heard, two seconds later another was heard and then a huge bang, louder than any of the others was heard farther away

**Dan**: C'mon. (croaking in a whisper which was much too loud)

Dan didn't know what was happening but he knew his instincts told him to hide, quickly. There was a cabinet on the other side of the room, they both dropped instantaneously to the ground and crawled to get shelter from beside the cabinet. Dan's face was getting purple, he didn't move or dare look who was there. After half a minute Dan as slow as possible moved, he forced himself to because all he felt like doing was staying their crunched in a corner until somebody came to help. Nobody was their anymore, he found the strength to stand up. Eric looked wildly at Dan, he took a short gasp. A dart was pinned to the wall exactly where Dan had been 2 seconds ago, Dan looked to the window, a girl who seemed to be in her late 30's with sunglasses, a business suit and short blonde-white hair, she looked pissed, she had a sour frown on her, then she took out a walkie-talkie from her side pocket. Dan looked at Eric quickly

**Dan**: Oh god, what are we going to do (he croaked softly)

**Eric**: I don't know (he said blankly)

Then the woman put the walkie-talkie back in her pocket giving us a cold stare. _She's probably called somebody over…_

**Eric**: Um, I know, use a spell to a…get us away somewhere else!

**Dan**: What?! I memorized a few spells, but…

Eric gave Dan a strange look.

**Dan**: I need to think…

Dan rummaged through his thoughts, a teleportation spell was the trick but it was complicated to do, some spells didn't require words to say but God's energy through you. Dan thought if he could believe in God and believe he could do this he would make it out of this, they called this spell the Invincible Spell, but he didn't know why, it wasn't as easy it looked, the book said you would need to 100 know you could do this, everybody had magic, they just didn't believe they could do it, no matter how much times they tell themselves to float or anything else. For a spell to work on two people they had to hold hands.

**Dan**: For this spell to work we have to hold hands (he grabbed Eric's hand), count from 59 to 52 and relax has you go down, and believe you can do this.

Dan counted down in his head… _57…55… _the window inside the class room cracked and something hit the floor but neither Dan or Eric saw it because their eyes were closed, concentrating…_53_…an explosion was heard but Dan was completely concentrated, but when all went dark and the noise from the bomb was muffled… Dan opened his eyes, he was in space looking down on earth, he looked aside to his brother, his eyes were as big as pizzas.

**Dan**: Keep holding on to my hand or the spell won't work.

**Eric**: What's happening? We're in space, so how are we breathing?

**Dan**: God's looking after us; he want let anything happen.

Now was the part where he had to focus on where his destination was going to be. _Anywhere but at school, somewhere where I feel at home and happy… _Dan looked at Eric attentively.

**Dan**: Hang on.

Unfortunately for him, he got exactly what he asked for…

**Please review! Tell me what you think will happen next, tell me what you think so far! You give reviews to me, I make chapters for you!**


	3. Lee and Rui

Chapter Three 

Dan and Eric were being pulled so hard through space all the air were knocked out of them, what Eric found odd was that they were being pulled away from earth not towards it. _Had I read wrong? _It felt like an invisible catapult had shot them away from Earth, now Mars, Jupiter, even Pluto but still they weren't cold…They were being pulled away from their own galaxy, they were being flown backwards instead of forwards which made him feel very sick, the stars were bigger, brighter and more seeable than you ever would on Earth, but they weren't burning from them.

**Dan**: Something is wrong! We're going away from Earth!! (he shouted to his brother 3 feet away)

**Eric**: What do you mean you did something wrong?! You said God was looking over us!!

**Dan**: Who knows maybe I read wrong, maybe this is supposed to happen!

Eric had a face that looked like he was going to argue but they couldn't help but notice the neon stars they were going passed. Dan turned his head to see where they were headed for, a gigantic, titanic, Dan couldn't even explain it's immensity. A swirl of stars was circling one spot in the center of it all, where they going through a black hole? Dan couldn't tell, the sight reminded him of Cinnamon Toast Crunch swirls. To Dan's amazement, he wasn't scared, some how he knew he would be okay. He touched Eric's shoulder

**Dan**: Look ahead!

Eric looked ahead and was unable to speak

**Dan**: The stars will be too bright for our eyes when we get there, so shut your eyes tight when I say so. 1…2…NOW!

Quickly they both closed their eyes. _We'll be okay because God is with us. _Even under Dan's eyelids it was bright, he tried not to think what might happen. In less than a split millisecond they went through the swirl of stars, he had a strong feeling they were about to hit the center of the swirling stars. Something wasn't right, they seem to have hit hard ground, but he was standing on something, he didn't even feel himself land. He opened his eyes. He was sitting in some sort of train, he then looked at his hands and shoulders to check if he had hurt himself on the landing, he didn't have a scratch, he looked up at the train ceiling, but there was no hole from where he landed, then he looked across himself to find Eric who was equally confused, then they looked around themselves.

People were on the train with them, they were mostly poor people with sad faces, they didn't notice that they had landed on the train from nowhere and were occupied with themselves was if nothing had happened, such as playing with their kids or talking with friends. This was peculiar, the train wasn't like a train he had ever seen, it was made of rock. Eric looked even more nervous than Dan. Dan looked out the space which seemed to be a window, there were hilly grasslands with antelopes roaming.

**Eric**: Where is this train leading to?

**Dan**: I don't know, I think I'll ask somebody

**Eric**: What if these are _aliens_?! (he whispered) They won't understand us.

**Dan**: I'll give it a shot.

Dan looked at a girl in her teens three seats away.

**Dan**: Hey, um. Do you happen to know the train schedule?

The girl looked at him, she obviously had just interrupted her from her friend a seat away.

"Sorry, what was that?" **she asked kindly**

It was as if he knew her, but from where?

**Dan**: Do you know the train schedu- **(Dan gasped)**

Dan was lost for words, his dream had come true! Dan didn't know what to do, he couldn't speak, for a second he thought he might actually faint.

**Dan**: Katara?

**Katara**: Do I know you from somewhere? I'm sorry, I have a bad memory.

**Dan**: Yes, we are from the…um, Northern Water Tribe, we saw you only a month ago!

**Katara**: I think that was more like 2 months ago **(giggling)**

_I've seen this episode, a fat guy is going to sit right in front of Sokka and Toph!_, and there they were in front of them.

**Eric**: Is the avatar with you? **(smiling brightly)**

The fat guy like shown in the episode sat infront of Toph and Sokka.

**Aang**: Here. **(depressed)**

_That's right, Aang lost Appa, I forgot._

**Katara:** Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa.  
**Aang:** It's such a big city.  
**Sokka:** He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him? Oh.

The train then passed through the inner wall of Ba Sing Se and enters the enormously-vast city. Ba Sing Se stretched almost as far as the eye could see, and is like a maze with many roads and buildings. The train finally came to a stop at the monorail station. All of them disembark and are greeted by great view of Ba Sing Se. It was definitely better in person than on TV. Dan and Eric, didn't know what to do, Dan decided to hurry over to the Aang Gang, he had a plan.

**Dan**: Hey, we don't know anybody in Ba Sing Se, can we spend the night with you guys, please?

The Gang looked at each other, Sokka called the gang over.

**Sokka**: Sorry, but we'll have to discuss this over.

**Katara**: Sokka!

**Sokka**: C'mon the could be Fire Nation!

The Gang rushed to a corner. Dan took this time to his advantage, he turned to Eric.

**Dan**: Let's say, my name is Lee and your name is…

**Eric**: Rui.

**Dan**: Right, I'm sure I heard my name somewhere. I'm sure we can teleport back whenever we want to so let's enjoy our stay for the time being (smiling)

**Eric**: But the school... We have to go tell somebody what has happened! (distressed)

**Dan**: Oh god, I forgot, we have to go back!

Dan quickly went through his book to the right page nervously, almost ripping off the pages. Dan took Eric's hand, he had to be more specific now, he had been transported to the avatar world because he wasn't descriptive enough. _Take me back to my house in Buenos Aires, Argentina._ They waited for the crazy sensation to grip their bodies, but nothing happened. Dan waited half a minute and still nothing happened.

**Eric**: What's wrong? It's not working.

**Dan**: I don't know.

**Eric**: I guess we can worry about this later when we get to the Upper Ring, you'll be able to study there. (making a grim smile)

**Dan**: Lets try to enjoy our stay, The police will be at the school in no time.

Then the gang came back, Dan's heart felt like it was trying to flutter out his mouth, _this is so_…_cool!_

**Sokka**: You can stay with is, but if we catch you doing something close to abnormal your out, got that?

**Dan**: Great! Thanks, I'm Lee and my brother is Rui

Toph made a disbelieving face. The gang looked at the massive view.

**Toph**: They're lying.

Sokka glared angrily at Dan and Eric

**Dan**: They're our nick names, if you want to know the truth, our names are Eric and Dan.

**Toph**: I can see why you wanted to change your names.

Sokka didn't look convinced.

**Toph:** (_sighs_) I can't believe we're back in the city again. Just Great.  
**Aang:** What's the problem? It's awesome!  
**Toph:** Just a bunch of rules. You wait; you'll get sick of it.

Dan couldn't help but notice these weren't the lines used in the TV show. Behind them, the train departed and on the other side of the track was a woman with hair that billowed in the wind from the train's departure, her robes were light green. She approached them with an unnatural smile on her face. It was the dreaded Joo Dee shown on the show, but in the avatar world her hair was shorter, and she wasn't smiling too freakishly.

**Joo Dee:** Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?  
**Sokka:** Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately.  
**Joo Dee:** Great, we'll get to that later. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it.

Joo Dee turned around and attempted to lead Aang and his friends. 

**Sokka:** Augh! Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the King about the war, it's extremely important.  
**Joo Dee:** You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe.

Dan had the great urge of shouting in Joo Dee's face she was a liar and get on Appa and get to the Earth King with Aang and the gang but seeing the Aang Gang had no proof that she was a liar and the King was being "babysitted" he knew he shouldn't do anything until later.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Contact

**Chapter 4**

Everyone made a confused look on their face in reaction to Joo Dee's peculiar statement. Then Dan's and Eric's cell phone started to ring. Dan quickly coughed in tune of the cell phone.

**Eric**: You guys can start walking, we'll catch up.

Joo Dee made another one of her un natural smiles, and the gang walked away. Dan and Eric waited for them to leave hearing range and ran to a dark corner. It was a text message.

_(In Spanish) Hey Dan, their was a bombing at the school, It was really scary, they said it was a terrorist attack, but I don't think so, they were Americans, the police came and all, where are you? I tried to call you but you didn't answer. - Tyler_

_Who did Tyler think he was? Just yesterday he tried to get me in big trouble_ Dan text messaged back quickly:

_You wouldn't believe us if we told you where we were._

They waited only 8 seconds to get an answer:

_Tell me, your Mom is really worried._

Dan wrote back anxiously

_I'll tell you later, please, I can't right now, but I'm safe, tell my Mom not to worry._

With that he turned off his cell phone, stuffed it in his pocket and went running to where the Joo Dee and the rest went. An ostrich horse was pulling a carriage containing Joo Dee, Aang and his friends through the streets. Dan and Eric waved for them to stop, then the cart came to an abrupt stop.

**Dan**: We're sorry we had you guys waiting.

**Toph**: No problem, Joo Dee insisted that we leave, we wanted to stay.

**Dan**: Oh. (darkly)

Joo Dee continued to smile as if nothing had happened. Many shops and refugees lined the streets. They were passing by all the poor people, they were all crest-fallen and had patched leather clothes.

**Joo Dee: **This is the lower ring.  
**Katara:** What's that wall for?  
**Dan:** Ba Sing Se has a lot of walls. There are the ones outside protecting Ba Sing Se, and the one's inside that help keep the rich people way from the poor. This is where all the newest people live.

Two shady men conversed in an alley. One of them was holding a large sword that glistens in the light. Both of them glared at the carriage as it passed. _Did I just try to impress Katara? Uh oh, why is Toph smiling like that? She must know my heart is beating._ From where Aang had just been looking out the window he suddenly looked interested, Sokka too.

**Sokka**: How'd you know all that?

**Eric**: Our father told us all about Ba Sing Se, we came here to study about the war.

Toph didn't believe them, she was frowning, she was about to talk when they hit a bump in the road which made her small head hit the top of the carriage.

**Katara:** Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?  
**Aang:** This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live. Their tour had come to the Upper Ring, a beautiful area full of rolling hills. Tall pagodas were seen sitting atop of these hills.

**Joo Dee:** The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens. Your house is not too far from here.  
**Aang:** Can we see the King now?  
**Joo Dee:** Oh, no! One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King.

Aang nodded his head sadly. Momo flew in a circle before descending and landing on the roof of a small but cerulean-green house, it looked extremely fancy.

**Joo Dee:** Here we are. Your new home.

Then a messenger ran up to Joo Dee and handed her a scroll.

**Joo Dee**: More good news, your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month.  
**Sokka:** A month!  
**Joo Dee:** Six to eight weeks, to be more exact.

The gang moved into the house, it felt like home and fancy cushions for beds sat on the far end of the living room to where steps lead to a slightly elevated portion of the room. There were also green lit lamps hanging from the ceiling. Katara and Toph sat on square mats in the middle of the room.

** Joo Dee:** The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits.  
**Aang:** If we are going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa.  
**Joo Dee:** (bowing) I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go.  
**Toph:** We don't need a babysitter.  
**Joo Dee:** Oh, I won't get in the way. (takes a small step into Toph's path) And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start? 

The rest of the day everyone was looking across town looking for people to help with findind Appa, but just like Dan and Eric had seen on the TV show, they all refused to answer them directly, Eric wanted to go back to the comfy house but Dan wanted to stay with Katara. They had just come home from being ignored by a college student at Ba Sing Se University, and they were all completely exhausted.

**Joo Dee:** Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison. Why don't you go get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later.

Aang and his friends watched as the carriage drew off. Dan and Eric were looking out the window too when Dan slipped on the rug and landed right on top of Katara.

**Dan**: Oops, I'm really sorry. That seriously wasn't meant to happen

Dan looked up to where Aang was, he looked furious. Dan leapt off Katara, Katara stood up and brushed off some dust off her blue robes.

**Katara**: It's okay.

Katara looked at Dan, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Eric raised his eyebrow.

**Sokka**: It's 6:30, we should start packing our things.

Everybody agreed to this, they nodded and got out their back packs. Dan and Eric had nothing to pack, the only things they had brought were, The Spell Book, the cell phone, the clothes they were wearing and a tennis hat. While the rest packed Dan and Eric went the far side of the house to start reading up their way out of the avatar world. Dan quickly flipped to the Glossary and found the Teleportation section but there was nothing there about not being able to go back to your beginning destination.

**Eric**: Is it possible to lose your magic? Maybe that's what happened, I think you should go to the Arcanism and Magic section.

**Dan**: I don't think it's possible to lose your magic unless you go through a crisis, I'll do a spell, just to make sure.

Dan concentrated on his energy but something was missing from it. Dan then concentrated on the book on the ground, he intended to flip open a page with telekinesis. It flipped open, but Dan thought it as just the wind.

**Dan**: I can't tell if it was me that opened that book or the wind, let's keep reading, I doubt I lost my magic.

The Aang Gang quickly finished packing in a matter of two minutes and started to talk.

**Sokka**: Hey, Lee what are you reading?

**Dan**: I'm reading a book I found in a library.

**Aang**: What's it about?

_If I lie, Toph will know…_

**Dan**: It's, um, about magic and fortune-telling.

**Katara**: Maybe you can tell me something about my future! Ooo! Who am I going to marry?

**Dan**: A powerful bender.

**Katara**: I know, I know! How does he look like?

**Dan**: That's hard to determine, I'll try to figure out later.

**Katara**: Thanks Lee.

_That was a close call. _The Aang Gang went back into their conversation, and Dan and Eric were starting to read again, half way through reading page 329 Dan started to start up a sneeze, and it was huge, he was ready for the worst

**Dan**: I think I'm going to.to..a-ah-AHH-

Dan felt like this was the biggest sneeze he had ever had, the gooey sneeze was released, and Dan almost completely lost his mind when he sneezed 12 feet into the air. _That was freaking awesome! _Eric looked like he was going to spazz out at any second, but Dan didn't know why.

**Eric**: (in a whisper) You're an airbender!

Now it was Dan's turn to spazz out, he grinned a massive grin.

**Dan**: I'm an airbender! (louder than he intended)

**Katara**: What did you say?

**Dan**: Oh, nothing, I need to go to the bathroom (which thankfully for him he did, it was good because Toph wouldn't sense his lying)

**Eric**: Me too. Where is it?

**Toph**: I think the outhouse is outside.

**Dan**: Thanks.

They both ran outside, Dan didn't need to go to the bathroom that bad, the brothers both knew they just wanted to talk about Dan's new power.

**Eric**: So, that's how you levitated! You weren't really levitating, you were airbending!

**Dan**: You're right, but if I'm an airbender, how do you think I opened the locked door to the classroom?

**Eric**: You air bended the lock.

**Dan**: But what about when we were in space, I don't think an air bender would be able to do that…

**Eric**: We'll just have to study from the book to get that answer, please airbend, I want to see!

From watching Avatar on TV he already knew how to do the moves, this was going to be a lot easier than if he was an Air Nomad. Dan made a very artistic wave with his hands stretched his arms as far as possible in front of him, jumped and pushed all this energy to his hands and hard as he could hit the ground with his palms. Dan was flown into as the air pushed him almost 20 feet into the air, then Dan landed by using the air scooter.

**Eric**: That was probably the coolest thing I've ever seen, this should be on youtube.

**Dan**: Should we tell Aang?

**Eric**: I think we should tell the gang the truth, about where we come from and everything.

**Dan**: But Aang has enough problems, shouldn't we give him a rest?

**Eric**: Well, we can always show him the way to Appa.

**Dan**: I have some Avatar episodes on my ipod, I'll show them a few. We need to go back inside anyways, Tyler will be calling soon, it's getting kind of late.

Dan and Eric went around the lily covered garden to the front door to find the weirdest sight you would ever see on any normal avatar episode.

**Toph**: How do you stop this thing!

**Sokka**: Stomp on it!

Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph were all confusedly looking at the ringing cell phone on the ground near the sleeping quarters, they all stood up with a start as they saw Dan and Eric enter the house. Dan ran the cellphone, flicked it open and pressed the talk button, the talk button on _the cellphone is working, I don't have to text message now!_

**Dan**: Hello?

**Chase: **Hey! It's your cousin, what's up? Did you see the season finale? It rocked so hard, it's not done yet though.

**Dan**: Yeah, I'm watching it too, you know, this isn't exactly the best time. I need to concentrate on the episode, I'm a little confused.

**Chase**: That whole thing with Aang being in space in the Avatar State was so awesome! I can't wait for the third season to come out; this is the best episode I've ever seen!

**Dan**: Yeah, I know, right now I'm in the…um, bathroom, what's happening?

**Chase**: (Gasping) Oh no! Oh god, no! Azula sucks! NOOO!

**Dan**: What's happening?!

**Chase**: Azula just killed Aang in the Avatar State…Wait, hello?...I think..miss-und---ood

There was a lot of static and Dan couldn't tell what his last few words of the sentence had been, then the line cut off.

**I'm sorry the chapter was short but review please!!! You give reviews, I give you more episodes!**


End file.
